Recently, electronic locks have become commercially available. Such electronic locks may be capable of being controlled by a user device over a wireless connection (e.g., Wi-Fi, etc.). However, the communications that are used to interface with such electronic locks are often not overly secure, which increases the risk that an unauthorized user may gain control of the lock.